Peyton Jenner
Peyton Jenner is a contender in Krazysam16's The Glee Project fanfic titled "Operation: Glee". Personality Peyton is sweet and friendly to everyone she meets. She also worries a lot. Peyton is mature for her age because she is a mother. She is also very athletic. Appearance Peyton has long, wavy brown hair, brown eyes and has pink lips. She has pale skin and doesn't tan easily. Peyton is 5"4, weighs 115 pounds and has a slim body. Biography Peyton is a volleyball star, the best on her team and in her school. She’d been playing the game since she was 7 years old. Everybody knew her as “the volleyball star”, until the of her freshmen year. That year, she met Danny Rodriguez, a popular musical sophomore who made out with more girls then you can imagine. But, they were in love, and their love got Peyton pregnant. She had a baby boy named Charlie. Peyton’s parents forbid her to see Danny, but she still did. Now, they are engaged and are planning on moving to New York City. Peyton is a very talented actress and loves to sing. Trivia *Peyton's son, Charlie, is now 3 years old *Her favourite food is her sister's fruit salad. *Her audition song was "Want U Back" by Cher Lloyd. *Peyton's fiance, Danny, proposed to her after she learned she was on Operation: Glee. Songs Solos Peyton.jpg|Anything Could Happen (Vulnerability)|link=Anything Could Happen Solos (In a group number) Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Cast Category:Season One Cast Category:Top Ten Category:Season One Category:Top Five